A longstanding problem of supplying large crowds with freshly tapped drinks is that the foaming (due to the carbon dioxide released under normal pressure during the tapping process) prevents a rapid filling of drinking vessels. Therefore, it is necessary to either tap very slowly until the drinking vessel is full, or in two or more stages, during which the drinking vessel is put away, before it can be refilled after a “foam reduction phase”. So far, the tapping frequency therefore depends mainly on how many people serve how many taps.
Several approaches for addressing this problem are known. Specially designed cups are filled through the bottom by means of the so-called “bottom up” filling method (U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,281 B2). The great inadequacy of this tapping method is precisely this circumstance, the exclusive function with these cups. The most probable greatest disadvantage from among those disadvantages which result from the use of otherwise uncommon drinking vessels is that the relatively expensive cups in the throw-away mode either make the drink more expensive or reduce the profit. Furthermore, deposit systems require extra time and effort from the restaurateur as well as the guest, which can be very unpleasant for both parties, especially in high-frequency catering.
Another approach consists in the use of dispensing machines (e.g., WO 2015117173 A1), the capacity of which, however, is only a limited match with the needs of high-frequency catering. Special designs having conveyor belts that have enormous capacities are known, but by design are very elaborate, large and expensive and thus are unsuitable even for high-frequency catering.
What is common to the above solutions is that they do not solve the actual problem of low filling speed associated with the filling of drinking vessels at an awkward oblique angle, but only deal with increasing numbers of tapping devices.
AT 56309 B further discloses a portable beer pressure apparatus for tapping beer in glasses and filling bottles under counter-pressure in which only the bottles (individually) are filled in the conventional counter-pressure method (direct closure of the vessel by plugging), the glasses (single) are tapped by a tap as normal.